Sorceress War: The mixed up version
by Arc Angel1
Summary: When sixteen-year-old Kay Holywood is thrown into Balamb Garden, she becomes SeeD. Put in Squad B with Seifer and Zell, she is forced to make an umltimate dissision on their first real mission. Turn herself into the sorceress or die fighting.. R&R plez!
1. When You Miss the Elevator

I need to put this thing in chapters! hehe! I'm bad for posting the whole darn thing. This is the story of Kay Hollywood, a very determined SeeD. This is how she helped the Orphanage gang and all. My story titaled: Torn Thoughts aka Retreat from Dollet, is a narritive by Kay, and wayyyyy after the Sorceress War. I don't think it was good for me to start two storys.... ^_^ oh well!  
  
Oh, and I don't own any of these charectors BUT Kay, Lyra, and Skie... (sky) And some others. Wish I owned the other charectors comeing up, though! Of course, nasty old squaresoft wont share them with me at all!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MISS THE ELEVATOR  
  
"Wait! Hold the door!" sixteen- year- old Kay Hollywood hollered, running down the hall to the closing elevator.  
  
Kay was 5'5" tall. She had long, feathered, silvery hair. Her deep green eyes held the attention of many people, as if they had a secret hidden within that no one could tell. Kay was also a very hyper- active person, excelling in martial arts. She was very good at it too, she was agile, quick- footed, and remarkably strong. She had a white form-fitting shirt on. Her blue bell- bottom jeans were frayed at the bottom. She was holding her books for her next class in one hand, and trying to brush her hair with the other hand.  
  
"Hold the door!" she insisted once again to the guy in the elevator.  
  
They guy standing in the elevator grinned. He was a little over six feet tall. He had spiky golden- blonde hair, hazel- eyes, and a jagged scar that traced its way down his face, in-between his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. He had a creamy white trench coat that was unbuttoned, showing his equally white shirt and jeans beneath.  
  
"The door!" Kay pleaded, only about a thirty-second dash from the elevator.  
  
As the doors closed, the guy laughed scornfully. "Sorry, you're on your own, Newbie!"  
  
Kay stood where she was, ten feet away from the door. She was going to miss her first class in Balamb Garden... What a wonderful way to start the year.  
  
"Oh shit!" Kay muttered.  
  
Not usually one to panic in any situation, or loose her temper, Kay thought about the stairs. How long had the stairs been in Traibia Garden? Oh well.  
  
"What the hell. If it gets me to class, lets go," Kay said out loud to the empty corridor. She walked over to the stairs and started to walk up them. To her, they were ominously long.  
  
After taking the stairs at a full out upward sprint for the first flight and a half, even her hyper- active self was panting for breath. Even so, she continued up the stairs, holding her books in both hands. She was going slower now, but still going up.   
  
Finally, after another flight, there was a break in the stairs. She had made  
it to the second floor. When she got to the top, she bent over, panting for her breath. There was only ten minutes until she had to get into class.  
  
When Kay stood up, she saw a pair of girls standing in front of her.  
  
The girl on the left was almost as tall as Kay, but shorter by about an inch. She had electric red hair with purple streaks. She was wearing a giant black trench coat, open in the front showing a tight- fitting black top and pants. Her army boots were also black. Her eyes where pale green, standing out along with her heavy mascara lined eyes. Her name was Lyra Blue.  
  
The girl on the left was in all blue. She had short blonde hair, coming down to her shoulders and curling in. She had light blue eyes with blue eye shadow. Her nice blue jacket and pants went well with her pure white shoes. Her name was Skie Greenburg.  
  
"Kay," Skie exclaimed, "Why did you take the stairs?"  
  
Kay grinned giddily and replied sarcastically, "Oh, I just love those stairs!"  
  
"Well, you better love walking too. You have a ways to go for study hall," Lyra said.  
  
"How far?" Kay asked.  
  
"A minute or so," Skie said. "You do have Instructor Trepe, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Kay said.  
  
Then you go that way," Lyra said, pointing to the left.  
  
"Oh hell..." Kay murmured. "Well, wish me luck. I got to go to class. See ya later."  
  
"Yeah, see ya, Kay!" Lyra and Skie called out.  
  
Kay smiled and waved to them before running down the hallway. She watched the numbers on the doors go up... 501, 502, 503, 504... Study hall was in 515. Kay estimated that the time to get to 515 would be about a minute or more. She was almost there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohhh! If u havn't read the entire thing on my other post, what's gonna happen? lol. Nothing too serious, we save serious with Kay for people who don't know her! Kay is anything BUT serious!  
  
Oh, anyhow, R&R.. I'll appresiate it....  
Any spelling mistakes plez tell me! 


	2. When You get tripped by an ass

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
WHAT TO DO WHEN SOME ASS TRIPS YOU  
  
But then, two things happened. Someone tripped her, and her stuff went flying all over the hall. She managed to keep her own balance. After she saw everything on the floor, she quickly dropped to her knees and gathered everything back into her possession. She could feel someone behind her, watching her, laughing.... She was sure they were laughing.   
  
Kay stood up, her hair in her face. She threw her silvery hair over her shoulder, letting it catch the light and shimmer. She looked up at the guy who had tripped her, feeling dumb.  
  
"Hey, Newbie. What's the rush?"   
  
It was the guy from the elevator.  
  
"Hey, Jerk face, what's your problem?" Kay snapped, " You trying to make me late to class on purpose?"   
  
"What makes you think that?" the guy asked innocently, grinning.  
  
"Take a wild guess, Sherlock..." Kay muttered under her breath.  
  
Kay turned from the guy to walk down the hall. She hadn't taken five steps before the guy came up next to her and pushed her stuff onto the floor, then he stepped back a few steps. Instead of picking everything up, mild- mannered Kay spun around and punched the guy in the face.  
  
"Why you little...." the guy sputtered, pulling back a fist that would soon punch Kay.  
  
Kay stood up straight. She smiled and held her ground. "I dare you," she said, a large grin tugging at the sides of her face.   
  
The guy faltered. Kay's braveness had thrown him for a loop. He wasn't used to it.   
  
"Well, come on! Are you going to try, or are you going to let me go to class?" Kay asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
It was then that the punch came. But it never hit its mark. Kay just ducked under lightly. Then she proceeded to pick her stuff up. She noted the time on the clock. Five minutes to class. Had five minutes actually passed since she had started this miserable day?  
  
"Okay, look, whatever your name is," Kay said apologetically, " I know it was a real pleasure to meet you, even though you tried to clobber me, but I have to go to class now."  
  
"Now you see here, I tell you when-" the guy snarled, throwing a punch at Kay.  
  
There was a solid thwack, and Kay blinked. There was another guy in the hallway, and he had blocked the punch.   
  
"Let go of my hand, Zell," the elevator guy said.  
  
"Stop picking on the Newbies, Seifer," the guy named Zell said.  
  
Zell was just a tiny bit shorter than Kay. Not by much, but by about a half inch or less. He had light golden- blonde hair. His bangs stood up in front, gravity-defying by the way they stood up almost a full ninety degrees. There was a large black tattoo along the left side of his face. His blue eyes were crystal- clear. He had his Cadet uniform on.  
  
"Let go of my hand, Chicken- wuss," Seifer growled.  
  
Zell cringed at Seifer's 'pet- name' for him. "Leave the Newbies alone," he repeated.  
  
"Damn it, Zell, let go of my goddamned hand!" Seifer exploded.  
  
It was then that Kay stepped in-between them. She smiled at Zell, and frowned at Seifer.   
  
"Now," she said, "Lets not fight, okay, boys?"  
  
Seifer was dumbfounded. He didn't understand Kay at all.  
  
"Zell," Kay said, looking into his deep, clear blue eyes. "Let go of Seifer's hand."  
  
Zell reluctantly let go of Seifer's fist.  
  
"And Seifer," Kay said, turning to Seifer, looking up at him. "Leave me alone, or next time, I'll send you to the Infirmary. Is that clear?"  
  
Seifer nodded, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Good. Now I'm going to my class."  
  
With that, Kay walked away, back to her class, or at least to it. She got into the doorway of room 515 and looked back. Zell was walking behind her with his hands in his pockets. Seifer was behind him, strolling down the hall like he had all the time in the world.   
  
Something about Seifer and Zell made Kay hesitate. She didn't know what, but something made her think twice before she did anything. Zell was somewhat brave, even though he had cringed at Seifer's 'pet- name.' Seifer himself... He was something different. He wasn't like anyone Kay had ever known. He was... Independent, almost as if he had no friends at all, had to face the world alone, and treats everyone however he feels. Kay passed the thoughts on through her mind and walked into her class. She stepped up to Instructor Trepe's desk.  
  
Quistis Trepe was only eighteen years old. She had a sort of burnt orange hair mixed with blonde. Her outfit was all orange with a black belt around the waist of her dress.   
  
"Instructor Trepe?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yes. And you must be..." Quistis scrolled down her list of students. "Oh, here it is, Miss Kay Hollywood, right?"  
  
"Yes." Kay said as the bell rang.  
  
"First day here?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, lets see, you can go sit.... Zell Dincht!" Quistis called, seeing Zell enter the class after the bell rang. "Come here!"  
  
Zell gulped and walked over. "Instructor?"  
  
"Did you just come into class late?"  
  
Zell nodded.  
  
"What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Zell said nothing.  
  
"I'll let it slide this time. Next time, it'll be a detention," Quistis said.  
  
Zell nodded, then walked to his seat. It was the second one from the back, right in front of Seifer's. Somehow Seifer had gotten to his seat without being seen by Quistis.  
  
"Now," Quistis said to Kay, "Where were we? Oh yes, you can go sit next to Mr. Dincht over there."  
  
"Okay," Kay said, walking to Zell's desk. She put her stuff down, then sat down. Then she turned her council on and yawned. She was right in front of Seifer. She didn't like that.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know, short chapters, but thats how they will be in the beggining! Oh, and I've got the mission already done. BAD ME! I worked on the mission when I should have worked on the exam! lol... anyhow, R&R or none more will be put up! 


	3. When You Sit By Seifer Almasy

Yeah, I fixed all the little mistakes I had.... Thanks for telling me them, !!!! :) NEway, there's a good chapter here. If u don't like the word Bee- i- tee- see- ach, then don't read this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
WHEN SEIFER'S AN ASS, CONFUSE HIM!  
  
  
It wasn't as if Seifer enjoyed being an ass to the Newbies. He just liked to see how far he could push before they went over the edge. He only wanted to fufill his job as head of the disiplinary comity. He opened his notebook and ripped a piece of paper out. He proceeded to crumple the sheet into a small ball. He pulled his arm back, took aim for Kay........  
  
And stopped.   
  
On his council, a message had just popped up.  
  
  
"Seifer- Don't even think about it.- Hollywood."  
  
  
Seifer faltered. He lowered the paper. Instead of throwing it at Kay, he flung it to his left.  
  
"Heyyy!" the annoying voice of Selphie Tilmitt cried out.  
  
Selphie was only about five feet tall. She had green eyes that were always bright. She had brown hair, and was wearing the girls Cadet uniform. She was also the head of the Garden Festival Comity.  
  
Seifer sneered and put his feet up onto the desk, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. Why was he surrounded by idiots? As he was thinking, a paper ball came out of no where and hit him in the face. On his council, another message came up, over the first one.  
  
  
"Seifer- You are such a jerk. - Tilmitt."  
  
  
  
Seifer just sat back. He didn't care what others thought of him.  
  
That's when Quistis stood up. She got the attention of the class and cleared her throat.  
  
"Now, there's been some rumors flying around lately...." Quistis said. "Yes, the SeeD exam will be later this afternoon. Those of you who failed last weeks written test are to remain here in study hall."  
  
Kay shrugged. She had passed the SeeD written test weeks ago at Traibia.  
  
"Recent Transfers, depending on your status in your last Garden, you will be remaining here in study hall. If you have any questions, please come and ask me. Is all of that clear?"  
  
The class nodded. All of them, except Zell, Seifer, and Kay, were excited. After Quistis sat back down, sound was restored back into the class room. The clacking of keyboards, the happy yet annoying chatter of Selphie and her friends, and the tapping of pens against the tables.  
  
Kay yawned again. She didn't know why she was tired. She typed a little on her computer. Then she clicked out of what she was working on and turned to Zell.  
  
"Are you taking the SeeD exam?"  
  
Zell nodded.  
  
"Me too," Kay said.  
  
Zell nodded again.  
  
"You know...... In the hallway..... Why'd you do that?"  
  
Zell shrugged.  
  
"C'mon, I know there's a reason!"   
  
"I dunno. Because Seifer hasn't stopped picking on the transfer students for weeks," Zell mumbled.  
  
"What about Lyra? Have you ever seen her?" Kay asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Lyra? You mean Lyra Blue?"  
  
Apparently, Seifer had overheard the two of them talking. He leaned forward to say something.  
  
"Lyra Blue..... I heard that Psycho Bitch has gotten a detention for every day of the quarter," he whispered.  
  
"What would you know?" Zell snapped.  
  
"Oh, what's this? Chicken- wuss showing feelings for Psycho Bitch?" Seifer teased.  
  
"Shut up, Seifer!" Zell said.  
  
"C'mon, Chicken boy, don't take it personally," Seifer snickered.  
  
"Its honestly too hard for you to call people by their names, isn't it, Seifer?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yup, Newbie. I like to call people anything but their names. But I like to be truthful at the same time." Seifer said, moving his hands elegantly as he talked.  
  
Kay shook her head. "Do you even know my name?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, Kay Hollywood," Seifer said. "Right, Newbie?"  
  
"Right, Jerk face," Kay muttered.  
  
Seifer sat back in his chair.  
  
Kay went back to her homework.   
  
Zell went back to his homework.  
  
Ten minutes later, the bell rang. Class was over. Kay and Zell got up and walked out the door with the rest of the class. The entire class was going into their Dorms to rest and whatnot. Seifer walked out of the class with the last of the students.  
---------------------------------------------------  
Oh boy, not to sure how PSYCO BITCH will pull off. I hope its a good thing.... cause thats Lyra, and she'll be mad ^_^ if I put something else! Ah well... its funny.... So yeah, how funny do you think my story is? On a scale of one to ten. One is the worst ten is the best. ????? Tell me!  
  
R&R! 


	4. When You Listen to Cid Krammer's Speach

Oh, uh, heres the chapter that goes inbetween these two! lol! Anyway, here goes  
  
  
CID'S SeeD SPEACH  
  
Later that morning, Kay, Selphie, and Lyra were sitting on their beds in their dorm room. Selphie was swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Lyra was laying on her back with the trench coat over her legs, her head on the pillow. Kay was laying on her side, reading a book called "The Gunslinger."   
  
"I'm in squad D," Selphie said cheerily.  
  
"I'm in A..." Lyra said sourly.  
  
"If you think that's bad, I'm in B," Kay said brightly.  
  
"With who?" Lyra asked.  
  
"Chicken- wuss and Jerk- face," Kay grinned.  
  
Lyra looked at her blankly. "Huh?"  
  
"Zell's the Chicken- wuss, and Seifer's the Jerk- face," Kay explained. "I mean, Zell isn't really a chicken, but Seifer's definitely a Jerk."  
  
"Uh- huh." Lyra muttered.  
  
"Oh, really? Seifer's the team captain?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Kay asked.  
  
Selphie stifled a giggle. "Then I bet you a hundred bucks you don't get anywhere in that SeeD exam except a kick out the door. This is Seifer's last chance, and your first. Seifer's never passed a SeeD exam," she half laughed.  
  
"Thanks for the support," Kay said quietly.  
  
"Oh, but really. Seifer's really bad. I hear he got a detention the other day. And he's on the Disciplinary Comity!" Lyra blurted out.  
  
'Look who's talking,' Kay thought to herself. She said, "Look, he's really not all bad. He's actually easy to understand. You just be nice and stand your ground, and his wheels stop turning. He doesn't understand that."  
  
"Okay, that made no sense," Lyra muttered, putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"Made sense to me!" Selphie chimed in haply.  
  
"Are you on Prozac?" Lyra asked, looking into Selphie's eyes.  
  
"Happy pills? No. But you should be!" Selphie retorted.  
  
Lyra jumped off her bed. "You little..." she started.  
  
But she was interrupted by Cid's voice over the intercom. "All SeeD exam students please report to the Front Gate right now, thank you," his voice said. Then the intercom crackled and there was the sound of two people fighting in the background. It was Cid and someone else.  
  
"I told you to give the Garden Festival Comity News a new name!"  
  
"But Headmaster Cid..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it!"   
  
"But..."  
  
"No! Vash, you just go down there and give the press a different name, or give the job to someone else!"  
  
"Headmaster, the..."   
  
"NOT NOW!"  
  
"The intercom is still on, sir."  
  
"Wha... Oh, oops. My bad..."  
  
There was a crackle, a click, and the intercom went out.  
  
Immediately, Selphie, Kay and Lyra started cracking up. They were laughing so hard, tears came out of their eyes. Lyra stopped laughing first. She walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Okay, girls, lets get going," she said, still almost laughing.  
  
Between her laughing fits, Kay tried to say, "Poor Vash. He's been doing so good, and now he needs to change the name..."  
  
Selphie was still giggling like a jester. "I know.... He's such a ha.... ha.... ha.... Hard worker!" she blurted in-between laughs.  
  
"Okay, girls. Lets go now," Lyra said, getting impatient.  
  
Selphie and Kay overcame their giggles and followed Lyra out the door. They walked down the open walkway. There was the middle and top floors in the center of the round- shaped Garden. On the outside of the middle floors of the Garden, there was the various facilities that the students could visit. Going clockwise from the front gate, there was the Infirmary. Then there was the Cafeteria, the Garden Festival Comity, or the Quad, the Dorms, and then the parking lot. After the parking lot there was the training center and the library. Then it was back to the front gate.  
  
When Kay, Selphie and Lyra made it to the front gate, they noticed the flat area was divided into four sections. Squad A, B, C, and D. The girls split up and went to their separate squads.  
  
Kay noticed that Seifer was no place to be seen. Only Zell, who was dressed in the Cadet Uniform like everyone else. He was punching the air aimlessly, trying to pass time, standing by the Squad B sign.  
  
"Hey, Zell!" Kay called to him cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, hi Kay," Zell replied, pausing in his last- minute- training. "Do you know where Seifer is?"   
  
"No, but I can guess. He's probably pissed that he has to be the captain of us two," Kay joked.  
  
"Yeah," Zell laughed, "Maybe."  
  
"Attention Squads!" Quistis called over the loud din of the students and their friends.   
  
Everyone went quiet rather quickly.  
  
"Okay, good. Now, we will all be going to Balamb City. From there, we will be going to assist the Delling Army in the Delling capital. They have been under attack for the past seventy- two hours, and have requested SeeD to help. Your mission will be better explained on the ship to Delling," Quistis said. "And here is your Headmaster, Cid Kramer!"  
  
There was a faint cheering. Then Cid Kramer came out of the hall. Cid was an old man. Balding and hawk- nosed, he was the creator of Garden. His hair was brown. He had a red vest and white shirt on with red pants.   
  
"Hello, future SeeD's. I hope you all try your best out there. This is a life threatening Mission, and some of you might not make it to become SeeD's," Cid paused to look at the students in front of him. "You will be accompanied by actual SeeD members if you are to fail in your mission. Don't worry, they will get the job done if you don't. They always do."  
  
"So comforting," Zell muttered out of the side of his mouth to Kay.  
  
"I know," Kay replied.  
  
"As being SeeD's, you will attend the SeeD Ball after the exam. That's only if you pass. If you don't pass, you don't go to the Ball. That's all for now. Good Luck," Cid said.  
  
That's when Seifer slipped into the Squad B place. He was never caught for being late.  
  
"What's your problem?" Kay asked.  
  
"I didn't want to hear Kramer's speech again..." Seifer said, smirking.  
  
"You're a horrible student," Kay said, smiling at him.  
  
"That's a compliment," he replied.  
  
Zell frowned. "I thought you guys hated each other!" he said, confused.  
  
"Oh, we do?" Kay asked innocently.  
  
Zell put his hand on his forehead. "Yes! In the hallway? This morning? You, him, hate?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, we worked out our differences," Kay said.  
  
"Ay- yai....." Zell muttered.  
  
"When?" Zell asked.  
  
"Uh, after class?" Kay half asked.  
  
"Sure....." Zell said, frowning.  
  
"Okay, Squads A and B," Quistis announced suddenly. "You will be in car one. Squads C and D will be in car two. Does everyone understand?"  
  
There was a loud chorus of yeses. A few wise guys yelled out no.  
  
"Good. Now, go to your cars. They are waiting outside right now," Quistis said, pointing out the front gate door.  
  
Everyone nodded and walked out the door. Zell, Kay, and Seifer walked out of the door first and went into car one.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
The next chapter is insulting to human intelligance, let me warn you! If you are not a toidi or a norom, or if you are detacitsihpos, please don't read it! lol. If you didn't know, everything was sdrowkcab lol  
Bet u cant figure it out! 


	5. When You Board the Ship of Insults

Here's another one thats got the B word in it! lol  
I was just being weird. Well, here goes!  
  
  
CAR RIDES WITH IDIOTS  
  
  
The car was more like a miniature buss. There was room for seven people in the car. The seats were on the side. It was like a crummy limo. The car was a yucky yellow color.   
  
When Kay got in, she quickly walked to the very back and sat down. Seifer sat opposite of her, and Zell sat by Seifer. Then Squad A came in. First it was Lyra Blue, who looked very weird in her Cadet Uniform. Then it was Squall Leonhart.  
  
Squall was tall, but shorter than Seifer. He had medium- short length brown hair. His eyes were blue. His Cadet uniform looked better than Lyra's.  
  
After Squall came Rajin. Rajin was as tall as Seifer, six feet. His Cadet Uniform was almost too small for him. He was dark skinned, not white like the other Garden members. He had a very likable personality. He was also very loyal to his friends.  
  
After Rajin came Fujin. Fujin was shorter than Rajin, only 5'8". She had silvery hair like Kay. Due to some sort of accident, Fujin wore a black eye patch over her left eye. She looked very much different in her Cadet Uniform.   
  
Rajin and Fujin sat down on the same side as Zell and Seifer. Rajin and Fujin were very good friends of Seifer. In fact, they were his only friends. Squall and Lyra sat on the same side as Kay.  
  
"Hey, Seifer, are ya ready?" Rajin asked his best friend.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good, cause I am too, ya know?" Rajin said, moving his hands this way and that as he talked. He said YA KNOW after almost everything he said.  
  
"READY," Fujin half yelled. She could only say a few words per sentence, and yelled all the time. It was a wonder she never lost her voice.  
  
"Yo, Squall, can I see your Gunblade?" Zell asked.  
  
"No," Squall said shortly.  
  
"C'mon!" Zell insisted as the car started to drive.  
  
Squall shook his head.  
  
"Oh, just a peek!" Zell said again. It was obvious by now that he only wanted to break the silance, and not see the Gunblade.  
  
"No, Zell!" Squall snapped.  
  
"Sheesh... Why you bein so selfish? Scrooooggggeee!" Zell mumbled.  
  
Kay shook her head. "Stop it, you guys..." she muttered.  
  
Lyra pushed Kay's shoulder. "How're you?" she asked out of no where.  
  
"I dunno, miss Prozac. I'm fine, I guess...." Kay said mischievously.  
  
"You little... You're gonna need PAIN pills when I get through with you!" Lyra threatened.  
  
"I dare you..." Kay yawned.  
  
Lyra reined her anger and settled down.  
  
"So, Psycho Bitch, what's new? Any more detentions?" Seifer asked.  
  
"You asshole!" Lyra yelled, jumping up from her seat and pulling out a knife.  
  
Kay quickly got out of her seat and got in- between Lyra and Seifer. "Lets not fight right now, okay?" she asked slowly and carefully.  
  
"Get out of my way, Kay!" Lyra said softly.  
  
"I wont get out of your way. Now, you just sit down. You can attempt to carve Seifer out later, right now we need to get through this mission!" Kay hurriedly explained.  
  
Lyra sat down. Still pissed, she put her knife back in her sleeve. "Next time, Seifer. I swear, I'll kill you..." she said dangerously.  
  
"Ohhhh, I'm scared! Little Psycho Bitch is gonna kill me!" Seifer said in a girly voice.  
  
"Seifer...." Kay said reminding him of the task at hand.  
  
"Alright, alright..... I wont do anything...." he said, sitting back and putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"Good," Kay said, satisfied.  
  
After the little incident with Lyra and Seifer, the rest of the car ride was cramped and uncomfortable. No one talked on the way to the Balamb City boat launch.   
  
When they finally got to the city, Seifer, Zell, and Rajin were the first ones out of the car. The three of them looked skeptically at the tiny submarine that they would take to Delling City.  
  
"That's what we have to ride all the way to Delling?" Zell asked.  
  
"Looks a little cramped, ya know?" Rajin said.  
  
"Don't back out on me now!" Seifer said as he ran over to the dock before anyone could stop him.  
  
"What an idiot..." Zell muttered, following Seifer.  
  
"Yeah, but that's Seifer, ya know?" Rajin asked, running after Zell.  
  
Kay, Lyra, Fujin, and Squall were out of the car last. They looked at the vessel, then to each other. They all shrugged and then walked to the submarine.   
  
There was a guy outside of the vessel. He had white hair, and was beckoning to Kay and the others. "Hurry up! You're the last ones!" he called out.  
  
Kay, Lyra, Fujin and Squall all hurried to the sub. When they got there, they took their seats. Fujin sat next to Seifer and Rajin. Kay went over and sat on a large arm chair. Lyra and Squall went and sat on the couch opposite of Seifer's.  
  
Zell was sitting on a sofa all by himself. He was bouncing up and down on the springy leather.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is great!" he exclaimed.  
  
That's when Quistis and Xu walked in. Xu was a tall black- haired, brown- eyed Japanese woman. She was the age of twenty three. She wore a Teacher uniform.  
  
"Now, I will explain the situation. Delling has been under attack for the last seventy two hours by the Galbadian Army. Eighteen hours ago, they requested SeeD support. The Delling forces have been forced into the mountains north of the city. Squad B, you are to eliminate all Galbadian soldiers in the central square. Squad A, you are to eliminate all Galbadian forces within the City Gates," Xu said.  
  
"So what, we get all the dirty work?" Seifer asked.  
  
"No, you don't," Xu said.  
  
"Sit down and rest. You have an hour until we reach Delling," Quistis advised.  
  
Then her and Xu went out of the cabin, leaving a particularly excited Zell and a pissed off Seifer.  
  
"Man, this is my first real fight...." Zell said.  
  
"Better not piss in your pants, Chicken- wuss," Seifer said, laughing.  
  
"Huh? You talking to me?" Zell asked, almost standing up.  
  
"No..." Seifer said aimlessly.  
  
"Ass," Zell muttered, sitting back down in his seat.  
  
Kay and Lyra sat in quietness, along with Squall. Rajin, Fujin, and Seifer said nothing at all, and Zell was just being himself, doing nothing. He was staring straight ahead. There wasn't anything to look at.  
  
Seifer put his feet back up onto the table. He looked at Zell. "Go see what's going on up there," he ordered.  
  
"No," Zell said.  
  
"You'd better go look," Seifer threatened.  
  
"Ok," Zell muttered, getting up.  
  
"Good, cause that's an order from your leader," Seifer called after Zell as he walked to the door.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Zell mumbled. He stepped out of the small room. He looked in amazement at all the SeeD ships he saw. There were almost thirty of them all around their ship. Zell looked ahead of him. He saw explosions, dead soldiers, and worse. He suddenly felt sick. This was very bad. Worse than he had expected.  
  
He turned to go back into the room. As he stepped through, Quistis came in behind him.  
  
"Okay, Squads A and B, get ready. We are landing very soon," Quistis announced.  
  
"Alright!" Lyra said happily. "Some action!"   
  
"Whatever," Squall said, shaking his head.  
  
"You know," Kay said sarcastically. "Squall, you're such an enjoyable person."  
  
Squall said nothing.  
  
Seifer smiled. "Yeah, I guess Puberty Boy is nervous," he teased.  
  
"Seifer," Kay groaned. "Stop with the name calling."  
  
"Alright, Hollywood. I'll stop, for now..." Seifer muttered.  
  
"Good," Kay said, satisfied again.  
  
"Now, Squad Band A, you will get ready right now, got it?" Quistis asked sternly.  
  
"Okay Instructor," Seifer said, waving his hand.  
  
"Yeah, ya know?" Rajin asked.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE," Fujin said.  
  
Quistis walked back out of the room. She was going to the Instructor Quarters in the sub.   
  
"So soon," Lyra said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kay asked.  
  
"Its just that, it doesn't seem like an hour has gone by..." Lyra muttered.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
So, uh, this will take a little longer to get the next part up.... Okay? lol  
Well, hope you all like my story.... and what do you think about Kay? I mean, she's my first try at a charector like her. I usely have a charector named Ruby, who is always jumpy and she never strays her mind far from a mission. Oh, she's a lot more open with her feelings, AND she's only used for my Zoids storys.  
  
I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR FF8, BECAUSE  
  
SQUARESOFT WON'T SHARE WITH ME!  
Boo-hoo.... ;_; 


End file.
